onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20161104235056/@comment-28113943-20161107194944
La traduction officielle en anglais VIZ est sortie : *VIZ name of the chapter: "Forces of Rage". *When Nami is talking to Luffy about him waiting there, MS has a pair of bubbles that say, "If you stay out in the open like, the enemies might...But Sanji..." making it unclear whether it's Nami talking still in both of them, or Luffy in the second one. VIZ makes it clearer that it's still Nami: "So if you wait, enemies will come...but I don't think Sanji..." *Just like the MS version, the VIZ version has a chapter title drop on the page that shows the Germa carriage from behind. In MS, it's "Clear the way! The enraged army is coming through!" VIZ: "Make way, make way! The forces of rage are passing through!" *The nicknames/descriptions of Bobbin and the others are a bit different: "I don't believe this! There's Bobbin the Disposer, Amande the Mad Moiselle and Montd'or the Secretary! Can you imagine the total bounty of that crowd?!" *VIZ handles the mizuame pun thusly: "It's raining. No, wait...it's syrup! So it's...'drizzling'?" *After Dolce and Dragée refuse to get a knife for Anana, the third child says something completely different in the two versions. In MS, it sounds like he agrees with his siblings: "Yeah, Mama, don't encourage such psychotic behavior like that!" But in VIZ, he's questioning their words: "They shouldn't use those wicked words, should they Mama?" *The dialogue between Big Mom and Judge is a bit different, too: Linlin: Welcome, Germa 66! So sorry about the wait! We had a little problem! But it's all sorted now. Oh, but I've heard all the rumors! Your son is a cook--the perfect match for my Pudding! Of course, he could be anything, for all I care. It's a political marriage! As long as my interests and yours align, all is well, Judge! Haaa ha ha ha! Judge: Indeed...but there is nothing better than our children being happy! To a fine wedding tomorrow! Linlin: Of course! I'll drink to that! *Pudding is still talking about Sanji potentially escaping in the present tense, so she's still willing to help him with that: "If it's about the invitation, I can take the blame! I'm her daughter--I'll be fine! Just don't appear at the ceremony, or it's all over!" (Also, once again mentions that she'll be fine because she's Big Mom's daughter in this version. Foreshadowing?) *Sanji also mentions wanting Big Mom to let his friends go in the present tense: "And in return, I want Big Mom to let my people go. They're going after our crew at this very moment!" *The last two bubbles of Pudding's speech clarifies, "You've never actually once said that you were even going to marry me!" (The "but here I am just assuming" part isn't there at all.) *Otherwise, though, Sanji's and Pudding's dialogue to each other is pretty similar between the two versions. Quelques différences importantes avec la VA Mangastream : 1) "Bobbin the disposer" qui signifie "Bobbin l'éliminateur" ou "Bobbin le broyeur", c'est quand même plus classe que le radin. 2) L'épeiste au chapeau a pour épithète "Amande the Mad Moiselle", un prénom en rapport avec la nourriture et un épithète en forme de jeu de mots xDD 3) Jajji ne dit rien sur la "journée inoubliable" du lendemain, donc pas de sous-entendu de sa part. C'est Big Mom qui parle et qui dit quelque chose de beaucoup plus neutre en réponse à Jajji. Bref du coup, pas vraiment de "foreshadowing" et rien à se mettre sous la dent de ce coté là :-( 4) Apparemment Pudding était vraiment prête à aller à l'encontre de sa mère. Elle demande à Sanji de ne pas se présenter à la cérémonie de mariage et qu'ensuite elle est prête à subir toutes les conséquences vis à vis de sa mère même si elle pense qu'il ne lui arrivera rien car justement elle est sa fille. C'est après qu'elle lui parle des bracelets que sa mère utilise contre les récalcitrants. Sanji lui montre qu'il a déjà ces bracelets explosifs et que Pudding comprend qu'il est trop tard pour Sanji. 5) La suite semble indiquer que Pudding n'a éventuellement jamais menti à Luffy & co au sujet de Sanji qui lui aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec elle. 6) La phrase où Sanji dit qu'il renonce à s'opposer aux plans de sa famille et de Big Mom et qu'en échange''' il voulait que Big Mom laisse partir ses compagnons n'est pas au passé '''mais au présent. Cela suggère qu'il veut peut être demander à Big Mom la clémence pour Luffy & co et ainsi leur permettre de quitter sains et sauf Totland en échange de sa pleine et totale coopération. Bref, çà élimine quelques doutes concernant la sincérité de Pudding et rend encore plus flou ce qui va se passer à la Tea Party et au mariage.